redeemerfandomcom-20200216-history
6/5/2011: God Our Father
Psalm 103:1-18 Of David. 1 Praise the LORD, my soul; all my inmost being, praise his holy name. 2 Praise the LORD, my soul, and forget not all his benefits— 3 who forgives all your sins and heals all your diseases, 4 who redeems your life from the pit and crowns you with love and compassion, 5 who satisfies your desires with good things so that your youth is renewed like the eagle’s. 6 The LORD works righteousness and justice for all the oppressed. 7 He made known his ways to Moses, his deeds to the people of Israel: 8 The LORD is compassionate and gracious, slow to anger, abounding in love. 9 He will not always accuse, nor will he harbor his anger forever; 10 he does not treat us as our sins deserve or repay us according to our iniquities. 11 For as high as the heavens are above the earth, so great is his love for those who fear him; 12 as far as the east is from the west, so far has he removed our transgressions from us. 13 As a father has compassion on his children, so the LORD has compassion on those who fear him; 14 for he knows how we are formed, he remembers that we are dust. 15 The life of mortals is like grass, they flourish like a flower of the field; 16 the wind blows over it and it is gone, and its place remembers it no more. 17 But from everlasting to everlasting the LORD’s love is with those who fear him, and his righteousness with their children’s children— 18 with those who keep his covenant and remember to obey his precepts. -- 1. To live in covenant Father: - literal source of physical existence - love, care, relationship (more important) Act 17 "We are His offspring" John 1:12 about Jesus, power to become children of God 2. To live in grace Enter into a relationship & receive God loves you permanently inspite of our sins and flaws because He is our father Compare relationship with a boss - based on performance Relationship with father - not based on performance, family relationship Jesus told us to pray "Our Father..." U.S. President with his children (when his child asks for help, he will always be available) infinite holiness, omnipetance, gentle for you 3. To live in confidence when bad things happen eg. father gets angry when child lies but never repays you for your iniquities anger is a form of love discipline the child enough to get child on the right track never retribution 4. To live in intimacy Compassion v13 deep emotional connection from infant to adult - never lose intimacy Romans 8:15-16 have father's love come down to us v14 He knows we are weak Call him "Abba", papa, the way a small child calls father, open up The Spirit send His love to our hearts 5. To live in gratitude We do not get what we deserve Jesus got what our sins deserve Oh my soul forget not his benefits Jesus on the cross, only time he doesn't call Him "father". "My God my God, why have you forsaken me" Jesus lost him relationship with father, so we can have a relationship with God as our father Psalm 27:10